Unbridled love
by devism
Summary: My KakaIru entries for the 30kisses LJ community. Consists mainly of unrelated oneshots with atleast a kiss in it or just mentioned. For some, one has to squint to see it!


**A/N: **This is a collection of all my entries for the 30kisses LJ community. My pairing is, of course, KakaIru.Maybe some IruKaka later on. Rating will vary throughout the entries.

Disclaimer: shakes head not mine.

* * *

**Title: **Rival?

**Theme: **# 16-invincible; unrivalled

* * *

Kakashi was angry.

No not angry. He was pissed! How dare _that that thing_!

He made it clear to everyone in Konoha that Iruka was off limits and only _his_.

_His to love. His to cuddle. His to kiss. His to grope. His…_

Shaking his head to clear out these tantalizing thoughts, Kakashi resumed his observation. Now was not the time to fantasize about all he could do with the tanned man, not when there was a rival busy flirting with the real thing! Kakashi would have gladly taken down this admirer but he knew that this would make his Ruka angry. His chuunin sure was scary when furious. He shuddered. No, better not make the teacher mad, he did not want to sleep on the couch again.

Flashback

"KAKASHIIIIII!!!!!"

"Yo"

"What did you do?"

"Maa. Do? Nothing yet…" he wiggled his eyebrow suggestively.

"Baka! I was talking about Genma-san! I heard that you beat him up! Now, he's in the hospital! For Kami's sake! Just. what. did. you. do. with. his. senbon.?" Iruka's voice was hoarse at the end of his tirade.

The visible part of the jounin flushed pink with indignation on hearing that cursed name from his beloved's mouth. Possessiveness swelling inside him.

"That man-whore! I saw him, Ruka. He pinched your butt. MY butt." Kakashi hissed, teeth gnashing to control his fury recalling that particular moment in the mission room. _He had not been stalking. Nope. He was only protecting what was his rightfully. And what a better way than following his lover all day._

Iruka's face was red with fury. His scar practically disappearing under that entire dark colour.

_Oooh He's so sexy when he's mad! Oh Sensei!_

"Kakashi" the chuunin said calmly.

_Oh no! The voice of DOOM! Do I have to start begging now?_

"You're banned from the bedroom."

"WHAT!!!!? Ruka! NO! Not that! I'll be a good jounin from now on! I promise!" the great Sharingan Kakashi whined like a three year old brat when the door of the bedroom shut close on his face. _Not the couch! How can I sleep without my dolphin to cuddle with?_

End of flashback

He had been unrivalled for his Ruka's affections for quite some time now as nobody was foolish enough to challenge the Sharingan Kakashi after that particular incident with the senbon-sucker! (with the exception of Gai, of course and thanks to God it was not about his chuunin!).

Until now.

It seemed that someone was up to defy the Copy Nin for the chuunin's heart once again.

_That… that creature. Does IT really think that I will let IT seduce MY Iruka without any retaliation? _

Perched on the tree strategically facing a certain sensei's classroom, the jounin was carefully planning his line of attack. The scarecrow had cautiously been masking his chakra so as to better observe the scene through the academy's window. He was certain that he could take this new adversary; of course, he was virtually invincible when protecting his precious person. But he knew that said teacher cared for this… this… _IT _and making _IT_ hurt was not an option. He just had to make sure that this… this thing realize that the academy sensei was already taken.

Waiting for the right time to take action, he scowled when he saw the blush spreading across that tanned face. _To hell with waiting, I'm the ONLY one allowed to make him blush like that._

Inside the classroom

"You shouldn't have. I…" Iruka scratched his scar shyly.

"It's my pleasure, Iruka-sensei." Hyuga Hanabi beamed, pleased that her Iruka-sensei approved of the bento she prepared specially for him. She blushed when she noticed her crush's warm smile upon opening the bento.

"Thank you, Hanabi-chan, this looks delicious."

Before she could replied, her sensei was all of a sudden engulfed in a cloud of smoke, pale arms snaking around the latter's waist.

"Kakashi-sensei?!" he spluttered.

"Good afternoon, Ruka-kun. Missed me?" the scarecrow purred, lips brushing against golden skin at the back of the chuunin's neck, ignoring the seven year old student gaping at the sight of the man latched on her sensei's back.

"Kakashi!!! What are you doing? Let me go! We're in the classroom for Kami's sake!"

"But sensei…" Even through the mask, a pout could be seen.

"Kakashi" _No! Not that voice!_

Hearing a snigger, Kakashi raised his head from his lover's neck to glare at his rival, unseen by the teacher. _You little minx, did you think that you can conquer MY Iruka with this silly trick._

Not at all being overawed by the infamous Copy Nin's defiant stare, Hanabi glared just back. _Who does he think is? Barging in like that when I finally had some time alone with Iruka-sensei. He's just an old man with all that white hair. Does he even brush it? And what's with the mask? He must be really Really ugly to hide his face all the time. I'm much more beautiful! _

Pale arms mournfully unwrapped themselves from the slim waist as Kakashi stepped away from his lover putting his hands into his pockets to fight the temptation of that glorious skin. His hands always seemed to have a mind of their own especially on close proximity with a certain golden skin. Better not be tempting his future fate with his wandering hands. He didn't want a date with the couch tonight after all!

Taking a deep breath to control himself, Iruka slowly turned to faced the jounin, brown eyes flashing with ire.

"Go. Away."

"But Iruka-sensei, I wanted to take you out for lunch. Pleeaaaaaaase."

"I'm sorry Kakashi but Hanabi-chan already prepared a bento for me. It's not polite to leave it." He whispered the last part softly mellowed at the jounin's tone, he also longed to go out with him but he could not ignore his student's thoughtful action. That was very sweet of her, he thought oblivious to the tension between the two opponents fighting for his affections.

Kakashi glanced in time to see the brat sticking her tongue out. _Oooh! Maybe Ruka will not mind one student less to teach. After all they are quite tiresome!_

"Maa, I'll be seeing you after school then." _Making sure that she does not stay behind so as to spend time alone with you again. Not that I'll be going anywhere else though. _

Eye curving, he disappeared in a wisp of smoke to materialize on the same branch he was perched on all morning. He was not going to leave his lover alone with this little devil!

"Iruka-sensei?"

Turning to face his student again, "Yes, is something wrong?" he asked wondering why she was not running off to join her friends for recreation. _She sure likes this class._

"Is he allowed to stay there?"

"Who?"

"_Him_" Hanabi smirked pointing at the tree.

Following the direction she was pointing, Iruka saw a guilty looking silver haired jounin ready to flee.

Before he could berate his stubborn lover, the latter growled at the girl standing beside him. "He's mine! Stay away!" Quickly forming seals, Kakashi disappeared before the kunais aimed at his head hit him, instead embedded in the tree.

_He's so going to be sleeping on the couch tonight. And what he did mean by 'he's mine', there's no one else here other than Hanabi-chan . Crazy jounins!_

Smiling gleefully, Hanabi skipped to the door. _Maybe next time I'll bring Iruka-sensei some flowers. _


End file.
